A Gift Of A Winchester
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Dean Winchester and Piper Halliwell were together for a long time but Dean had to choose his work of hunting over Piper his true love, but what he didn't know was that Piper was pregnant when he left. When they met up again 2 years later they got together, she got pregnant again. Now Dean has to go back to San Francisco for a hunt where his 4 yr old son Wyatt is in a coma.


**The Gift**

"A Shtriga? You sure man?" Dean Winchester asked as he looked around the streets of San Francisco."Yeah Dean, I already researched. Four children all in the hospital already, all in comas for no apparent reason. Megan, Caitlin and Cain Green and Wyatt Halliwell." Sam said as he looked at something on his laptop in their motel room."Wait...Halliwell?" Dean asked"Yeah...?""How old is he?" Dean abruptly asked him."4 I think, why?" Sam asked confused."Never mind, doesn't matter," Dean said. "Wait are you refering to Piper Halliwell son?" Sam asked. "Forget about it Sam," Dean said. "I'll be back soon, I'm just gonna look around a little more.""Alright, don't do anything stupid.""Oh come on Sammy? When have I ever done anything stupid?" Dean asked with a playful smirk."Whatever, bye." Sam said as he hung up and shook his head. Sam thought to himself 'he never did get over her there was a time I thought that they would get married start a family, I guess I was wrong. The weird thing is last time they saw eachother was 2 years ago, I wonder?'

"Ms. Halliwell?"Piper Halliwell turned away from her son's still form to Doctor Phillips standing in the doorway and she gave him a kind smile and he returned it as he walked over and checked Wyatt's stats."Well, everything's the same." He said"Is that good or bad?" Piper asked. "I'd say it's pretty good since they could have gotten worse." He said with a little chuckle and Piper smiled before she heard some footsteps enter the room and her youngest son walked up to her with a bag of M&M's in his tiny is big for his age he looks like he could be 4 or 5, even though he's 2. Piper saw alot of Dean in him...especially his eyes. They were exactly like the one's she had dreamt of for a long time after Dean lifted the boy up and rested the child on her lap as he ate a blue M&M staring at his brother. He told his mom that he saw a thing in their room the night before Wyatt was brought into the hospital but she said it was just a nightmare.'It didn't feel like a nightmare.' Chris thought as he played with a yellow candy in his fingers before he looked at Doctor Phillips and made a little face. He didn't like the man, he got a bad vibe from him and didn't like him around his big brother either."How are the Green's? Any change with them?" Piper asked suddenly."Megan isn't doing so great, she's slowly slipping away." He said with a sad look on his face and Piper solemnly nodded with fear eating at her. She knew that the Green's had the same thing her baby does and she wants them to get better so she can reassure herself that her son's going to get better as well."Mommy...Wy's gonna be kay rite?" Chris asked in his 2 year old way looking up at her with shinning innocent emerald eyes."Yeah sweetheart; he'll be fine," Piper said placing a kiss on his forehead and Chris looked at his brother again before Piper stood up, setting Chris on the ground. "Come on honey, we have to go.""I don wana go!" Chris mumbled with tears gathering in his eyes as he climbed into the chair and then right next to his tranquil brother."Honey we have to go. He'll be fine, we can come back later tonight but right now we gotta get going. I promise you can see him real soon." Piper said lightly stroking his soft brown hair and Chris sadly nodded."I be back! I pomiss!" Chris said to his brother before he gave him a kiss and hopped off of the bed and grabbed Piper's hand."Thank you Doctor, we'll see you soon." Piper said as she headed out of the room and down the long white Phillips turned and looked out the window and waited until he could see Chris and Piper headed out into the parking lot, with Piper still holding the boy's hand. He zoned in on the little brunette boy and smirk appeared on his lips, this would be far too easy. Doctor Phillips turned and looked at the blonde boy laying still on the bed for a moment before he slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. Dean then walked in Wyatt's room and sat down beside him. "Don't worry kid I'll make sure you and your family are okay from now on," Dean said to Wyatt lying there hopeless. Wyatt's hand started to shake as if he could hear Dean. "Oh kid, I wish I could've been there for you," Dean said starting to cry. "Don'y worry I'll be here for you and your mom now, 'cause I'm your daddy," Dean said laughing at the fact that he said daddy to a kid.

Piper knocked on Sam and Dean's motel room with chris in hand. Sam opened the door "Piper is that you!" Sam said surprised. "Yeah, it's me," Piper said smiling not trying to show her sorrow. "And who is this little guy? Hi," Sam said bending down to Chris's level. "Oh this is Chris, he just turned 2 the other day when Wyatt..," Piper said teary eyed. "Oh Piper I'm sorry," Sam said hugging her. "Thanks," Piper said wiping her eyes. "Is Dean here?" Piper asked. "No he went out I don't know where," Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh okay could you just tell him I stopped by and he should call me?" Piper asked Sam. "Yeah Piper I can do that, but tell me something is this about Wyatt?" Sam asked. Piper nodded her head "But it's not just about Wyatt," Piper said looking at Chris. "You mean Chris is," Sam said. "Yes, but how did you even know about Wyatt?" Piper asked. "Wyatt looks a lot like our mom," Sam said sitting down. "Oh I never met her," Piper said sitting down on the couch with Chris in her lap. "You couldn't have she died when I was just 3 months old. By the way Chris looks a lot like you and Dean," Sam said. "Yeah I know he has Dean's green eyes," Piper said smiling at her little boy. "Yeah and he has my height, you said he just turned 2?" Sam asked rubbing Chris's head. "Yes," Piper said. "Well he looks like 4 to me," Sam said amazed. Piper laughed "I'm glad he's like the 2 of you," Piper said. "Okay me and Chris have to go now, but make sure you have Dean call me," Piper said standing up with her son in her hands. "Yeah I will Piper, hey just so you know I love you like a sister," Sam said. Piper walked up to him and hugged him "And you're like a younger brother to me," she said. Dean opened the door "Hey Sam I'm back," he said looking at his brother hugging a girl. "Woah Sam I didn't know you had it in you," Dean said smirking. Then Dean looked again and saw Piper. "Piper?" Dean asked. "Dean?" Piper asked turning to face him. Dean walked over to her and hugged her. Sam figured he should leave them alone so he went for a walk. Dean broke the hug "Why didn't you tell me about Wyatt? I had to hear it from my brother where he found it in the paper?" Dean asked. "I didn't know you wanted to know. Why would you want to? You left before he was even born," Piper said. "He's my son I would want to know I might have left, but it wasn't because I didn't want to stay I left because Sam and I are hunters we hunt things that kill people," Dean said angry. "My sisters and I kill things that are evil too but you don't see us moving from place to place moving away from your own family, I mean aren't there other hunters in the world that can do what you guys do so you can stay here with me and be a family?" Piper asked also angry. "Yeah I'm sure there are but I can't just sit back and watch people die when I could have done something about it," Dean said. Piper looked down at her son sleeping on the couch. "Why did you come here anyway Piper? Did you just wanna come here and make me miserable seeing you, making me wanna stay longer than I actually can?" Dean asked. "Oh course not, I wouldn't wanna make your life any harder for you. So you know what just forget it, forget I came here, I have to go," Piper said picking up her son and heading for the door. Dean was so stunned by Piper being in his motel room he never noticed she had a little boy with her. "Wait, what did you wanna tell me? Please Piper," Dean begged. "Do you remember the last time we were together?" Piper asked her ex lover. "Yeah it was 2 years ago. Why?" Dean asked right back. "Well I never told you this, but I was pregnant and had a baby after you and me. Here he is, your other son Chris," Piper said looking at the floor so she wouldn't have to see his face. "Excuse me? You didn't tell me I had another son. Why?" Dean asked. "I knew it was hard for you to leave your 1 son behind I figured leaving another 1 would be too hard for you," Piper said. "I would have come back if I knew, he looks just like me and you and he's tall like Sam," Dean said happier than ever and looking at his son. "Dean I can't let you just stay here now because you have 2 sons instead of 1, it wouldn't be fair to Wyatt. You don't know how sad he was not to have anyone as a father," Piper said. "I'm not going to stay just because of. Chris right?" Dean asked. Piper nodded her head. "Anyway I would be staying for all of you Wyatt, Chris and especially you. Piper I've never stopped loving you, and I wanna be a family us, our boys, Sam, and your sisters we could all just stay here and fight the monsters and demons and whatever else comes up out of hell in San Francisco," Dean said starting to smile a bit. "But what about what you just said not too long ago about how you were sure there were other hunters to do what you and Sam do but you can't just sit back and watch people die when you could have done something about it," Piper quoted Dean. "I said that so it would hurt less seeing myself leaving you and my son now sons. It hurts too much to leave you Piper, that's why we've only seen eachother once after Wyatt was born, because it was too hard for me to leave you again and again," Dean said starting to cry. "I love you too," Piper said to cry as well. "Besides now that one of my boys is hurt and in a coma I'm not just gonna leave and hope that neither of them ever get hurt again, I could just never do that to them," Dean said hugging Piper. "What are we gonna do Wyatt was attacked the night after the Green siblings, and they're all in critical condition now," Piper said crying. "I don't wanna lose Wyatt," Piper said crying more than she had ever before. "Don't worry Piper, we'll find whatever did this to him and save him. I'm finally gonna step up and be a father," Dean said. Piper just was so happy with Dean in that moment that she couldn't resist kissing him. "Oh I'm sorry, um Chris and I have to go now we'll be at the hospital tonight," Piper said rushing to the door forgetting about Chris. "Wait Piper didn't you forget something?" Dean asked grabbing her hand to hold her back. "Oh my god Chris," Piper said amazed she almost forgot about her son. "No not him," Dean said with a smirk. "What would I forget other than Chris here?" Piper asked confused. Dean grabbed her with both hands "This," Dean said smiling. Dean kissed Piper, Chris woke up to his parents kissing and he smiled and started to laugh, just then Sam walked in and cleared his throat gesturing Dean and Piper to break it up. Piper picked Chris up, Dean kissed Chris's forehead and kissed Piper once more on the lips. "Bye," Piper said looking at Dean and Sam. Dean waved at her and his son, Chris cutely waved and said "Bye daddy, bye uncie." Piper and Chris left. "So what happened?" Sam asked. "Chris is my son and by your calmness I'm guessing you already knew that," Dean said looking at Sam with the stink eye. "C'mon Dean it's not like Piper told me behind your back. She came here with him and I saw so much of you in him I just figured that he was your son from the last time you and Piper met up," Sam said smirking at his brother. "So again what exactly happened?" Sam asked. "I've decided to stay here in San Francisco with my family, and I hope you decide to stay here with me and help me and Piper and her family fight the demons and monsters in this town," Dean said with hope. "Of course I will I could never leave you or my 2 nephews behind in the dust," Sam said patting his brother on the back still smirking.

That night Piper was sleepping in her bed dreaming about what would happen in the future, when the Shtriga came in her room and sucked the energy out of her putting her in a coma as well. The next morning Phoebe found Piper in her bed not moving and rushed her to the hospital leaving Prue with Chris. Piper was set in a bed next to Wyatt's so family could see them both.

Sam and Dean got another knock on their door "Who is it?" Dean asked coming to the door. "It's Prue," Prue said. "Prue?" Sam asked opening the door before Dean could. "Hey Sam," Prue said. "Hey," Sam said shocked to see her with Chris. Sam and Prue used to be together like Piper and Dean but he had to leave with Dean. "What are you here?" Sam asked. "And where's Piper?" Dean asked worried. Prue bit her lip. "What happened?" Dean asked very worried. "Piper's in a coma, whatever got Wyatt got her and I think it's after all of us," Prue said. Dean took a deep breath nowing that the love of his life and his first born son were in comas, he was angry and wanted to kill this Shtriga. "I need you to take Chris for the day, I have to go to work," Prue said. "Couldn't you have gotten a babysitter I mean me and Sam are trying to track down this thing so we can kill it," Dean said looking at Prue. "Yeah and that's good all 4 of us can kill it tonight when Phoebe and I are done with work okay, and who better than his favorite uncle and his daddy to babysit him for now," Prue said quickly walking out into the hall and rushing to her car. "Oh great," Dean said holding his son in his hands. "Daddy!" Chris said with a smile. Dean put Chris down on the couch in their room, Chris fell asleep fairly quick. "Alright, we need to figure out where and when this thing is gonna attack, 'cause I'm gonna blow that things head off," Dean said pissed off. "Dean calm down will get this thing before anything happens. I think I got something here," Sam said looking at his computer. Dean walked over to where Sam was sitting to see what he had found. "Wait that's Dr. Phillips!" Dean said pointing to the screen. "Dean that can't be him, this picture is from 1903," Sam said. "Oh no that's him and I think we just found our guy," Dean said looking at the picture of him so smuggly. "So, what now?" Dean asked his brother. "Well it seem like this thing is going after families, so my theory is that Phoebe, Prue, or Chris might be attacked tonight," Sam said looking at the ground. "We have to do something, I won't let anyone else get hurt by this thing," Dean said looking back at his son. "We could hook up some of the old cameras in each of their rooms and wait for the Shtriga and when it comes bang we burst in on it and kill it," Sam said. "Good plan, let's go do that now," Dean said grabbing Chris. Sam nodded and grabbed the old cameras.

At the manor Dean set Chris in the play pen so he could help Sam hook up the cameras. "Hey dude stay here, okay," Dean said to his son. Chris smiled at his dad and mumbled "Love you daddy." Dean smiled at his son "I'm sorry I ever left you," Dean said rubbing Chris's head, then went upstairs to Sam. "So how many have you hooked up to the base where all the computers are at?" Dean asked. "Uh I've got everyone except Chris and Wyatt's room," Sam said. "Kay I got it," Dean said walking into Wyatt and Chris's room. Dean hooked up the camera and yelled down to Sam, "Turn them all on." "I got it," Sam yelled back up to Dean. Dean got down off the small step ladder and went to the windowceil. What he saw next was a big black handprint right next to his, he quickly went to Piper's room and immediately went to the window. Dean saw the big black hand print on Piper's window also. Dean ran down the stairs to check on Chris whom he was so worried about. "Hey kid," Sam said to Chris. Chris just smiled and laughed at him, because he didn't know many words yet. "Uh take my advice don't fall in love," Sam said. Dean walked in the room, but Sam didn't notice. "Your dad's in love with your mom deepl in love with her and that's a good thing, but oh could things get messed up around here with me and Dean back and staying back. You know I'm in love myself, I'm in love with Prue 1 of your aunts," Sam said. "Why are you filling my boys head with crap about tough love?" Dean asked. "Oh jeez. What the hell Dean," Sam said a little jumpy. "Why are you telling my son about your crappy love life?" Dean asked smirking. Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you're so deeply in love with Prue tell her, 'cause I'm pretty sure she likes you too," Dean said. Sam took Dean's advice and left the manor to go talk to Prue. "Don't ever listen to your uncle he's a little crazy," Dean said to Chris and making the crazy signal with his hands. Seeing Dean move his hands like that made Chris laugh and fall over. "Oh," Dean said picking up Chris.

Sam arrived at Prue's office at the photography studio. "Sam?" Prue said surprised to see him in her office. "Prue I need to tell you something," Sam said. "What is it Sam?" Prue asked him worried. "Prue I love you, I've loved you ever since the night we met, I just wanted to say that so I could finally be free," Sam said leaving the room. "Sam! Wait! I love you too!" Prue said walking over to him and kissing him. Sam and Prue both laughed at eachother and hugged tight.

It was the middle of the night, Dean and Sam were up watching video cameras waiting to see the Shtriga. "Maybe it nows that we knew it was coming back and stayed away," Sam said. "No, wait there it is it's in Chris's room. "Now!" Sam said. "Wait not yet remember it can only be killed when feeding," Dean said. "So your going to let this thing eat your son?" Sam asked looking at Dean. "Hell no!" Dean said running upstairs. Dean and Sam burst through Chris's door with Prue and Phoebe for help. Dean shot at the Shtriga, and hit it. It lay on the ground near Chris's bed, they thought it had been killed but they were wrong. The Shtriga got up and trampled Prue, started sucking the energy out of her. "Prue!" Phoebe yelled. Sam quickly held his gun up pointing it straight at the Shtriga's head and shot about a million times. Sam gave Prue his hand and picked her up off the ground, "You okay?" "Yeah, I feel really good now," Prue replied. "Do you think Piper and Wyatt are awake?" Dean asked. "Only one way to find out," Phoebe said. Dean picked up Chris and rushed to the car, with Phoebe, Sam, and Prue right behind him.

At the hospital where Piper and Wyatt layed in there comas Dean and the others were just arriving to check in on them. "Hey doc. How are they?" Dean asked the doctor that was on night shifts. "They both actually just woke up. Would you care to see them?" the doctor asked. "Yes," they all answered and Chris just smiled and laughed. Dean and the others walked into the room where they had been for more than a day. "Dean?" Piper said in a weary voice. "Yeah honey it's me," Dean said running his fingers through her hair. "Hey baby boy how you doing?" Piper asked her oldest son as he woke up. Wyatt who didn't quite know all words said, "Mommy!" Wyatt then looked at his his dad with surprise and yelled "Daddy!" Wyatt hugged his father and his brother so tight it almost hurt.

The next month they were all sitting in the living room for a family meeting. "Guys I'm pregnant!" Prue said showing the baby bump to everyone it might have been very big but she still loved it. "Oh congrats little bro," Dean said clapping Sam's hand. Phoebe smiled at how happy her family finally was. "Piper and I have some news as well," Dean said looking at Piper. "That's right. We're getting married!" Piper said holding up her hand showing off the ring. "Oh Piper!" Phoebe said. Piper, Dean, Wyatt, and Chris went upstairs to Piper and Dean's big room. "Hey why didn't you tell them the othe good news?" Dean said closing the door and sitting next to his family on the big bed. "Because it's Prue's big moment, I didn't want to spoil it for her," Piper said looking at Dean. "Well your pregnant too," Dean said. "Yeah but I'm only 2-3 weeks pregnant, I'm not even showing yet, besides I've already had 2 babies Prue hasn't," Piper said blowing on Chris's little tummy. "True, but shouldn't they know?" Dean asked. "Dean there will be plenty of time for that, right now let's just enjoy this time we have with our 2 little men," Piper said now tossing Wyatt up in the air. "Don't forget about our new recruit," Dean said rubbing Piper's tiny belly. Wyatt and Chris laughed at their parents, inturn Piper and Dean picked them up out of surprise tossing them in the air.

**The End**


End file.
